


What is Precious

by The_Wandering_Swordsman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wandering_Swordsman/pseuds/The_Wandering_Swordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Law go and do laundry.<br/>Adapted from Chapter 18 of "Only Three"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Zoro and Law didn't have a washing machine in their shared apartment, so they took turns walking to the coin laundry with a basket of worn clothes. Twice a week they did this chore because Law was particular about overflowing clothes baskets, and the man loved to change out of new clothes. Strangely enough, the older man had a collection of similar styles: black jackets, hoodies, sweaters and shirts with dozens of jeans. Zoro wasn't sure where the man found the spotted patterned ones, but the man had a fat wallet so it could be custom made.

But once a month there was a day when Zoro and Law walked together to the coin laundry with a basket filled with something special.

"Be careful with that."

I know, Zoro replied as he held the handles of the large basket between his arms. The load wasn't heavy compared to the clothes, but he was always told to carry it with the utmost care. Law stepped down the three stories worth of stairs first, carrying several pillowcases and a box with detergents and softeners. Interestingly enough, they owned two different types of cleaning products: one for clothes, in which they didn't care too much of, so they chose a cheap, unknown brand with a funky scent. The other, which was the one Law was carrying, was more expensive with a promise of a powerful stain remover but protecting the original dye, and "an everlasting scent" of coconut.

They walked to the lonely streets without exchanging words and slipped into the coin laundry. It was as desolate from where they came from, except for one occupied machine. It whirred and sloshed the clothes, the only sound that filled the silent hall of dormant washing machines.

They chose a washing machine that looked fairy clean, and Zoro set down the basket. He carefully pulled away a piece of cloth that covered the objects receiving special treatment. Zoro smiled as he reached down and picked up one in his hands.

"Hey Bepo."

It was a large stuffed animal of a polar bear. It had a shiny orange ribbon that Law made for it when he was younger. Its fur was short and cropped, so its texture was fuzzy than fluffy. Law mentioned that he, Bepo, used to be much fluffier when he first got it but years shrunk the hairs on its body. Still, it didn't look like it was over two decades old. Law took really good care of it.

Inside the basket, there were several other teddy bears, but this one was the oldest in the 'family.' The others were gifts from friends and relatives, some were over one-hundred Beli, but Bepo was given to him from a very special person, whom he loved very much. Nothing, not even a one hundred and sixty-three Beli vintage teddy bear, could beat Bepo. Zoro pressed Bepo close to his chest and patted his head.

"You're going to get a nice bath." He pulled Bepo away from his chest, so he could see its adorable face better. Zoro grinned and hugged it again. It had been a long time since he held a teddy bear. He used to own one when he was younger, but he had given it away because he went through 'I'm an adult" phrase. Once the phrase ebbed, however, he regretted that action. He was elated when Law showed him his collection of teddy bears. The man was surprised when Zoro reacted positively towards his stuffed animals, hence their 'just gym buddies' relationship launched to 'in a relationship' status within a month. Now, they were living together for a year now. The power of stuffed animals was tremendous.

Law stood beside Zoro and was peering down at his lover with a placid demeanor but his mouth was taut. Zoro noticed the frown and frowned as well.

"What…? Ah," he glanced back at Bepo, "M-My bad, was I holding him wrong?"

"No, you're fine." Law squatted down, so they were almost at eye level. The older man was taller even when kneeling or squatting, so he had to lean forward. He then pressed his lips gently over Zoro's. He held there for a moment, not really doing anything further than that, and then pulled away with a soft 'chu' sound. The edges of Zoro's ears were turning red, and he pinched his kissed lips.

"Bepo's looking."

"Ahh, he's used to it now."

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
